The Girl
by My Organized Chaos
Summary: One-shot about Skye's 0-8-4 status back from season 1. Takes place in S1 before Hydra ruined our lives and messed up our emotions. Traces of Skyeward!


**Hi! I have not written Fanfiction for a very long time but AOS had given me inspiration to start writing again. This revolves around Skye's 0-8-4 status and takes place during season 1 before Hydra had to mess with our emotions.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Joss Whedon and do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D because if I did Skyeward would have happened already.**

She's not just a girl that they all talk about. She's _the_ girl. The lost girl looking for a home only told in legends laced with warnings of care by past generations.

She's the girl who is a hell raiser everyday but a hellion if she's feeling extra nice. She's the girl that reads because it's "relaxing" even though half the time she is yelling at the pages, throwing the book against the walls, and the remainder cursing the author for making her feel that way. She's the one who insisted that they have daily movie nights so that "the robot could get a software update on pop culture".

She's the girl with the drawer of _things_ like rocks, gum ball trinkets, and crumpled pieces of paper with words long faded because they hold forgotten promises and memories she once had. She's the girl that sends all of S.H.I.E.L.D security running for the hills because, "Guess what darlings, your absolute favorite gal is back!" She's the one all the boys would trip over for, not just because she's the hurricane from heaven that only consists in beautiful nightmares that fade into sweet dreams, but because her dysfunctional family would not hesitate to hurt them if they even look at her too long. Which proves to be impossible because how could you not stare?

They insist on having her back and protecting her even though she is more than capable of taking care of herself because after all, what's a family for? She could kick your ass six ways to Sunday and if she really felt like it, cause you to revel in your own suffering.

But she's also the one that will comfort you with the silence just so you know someone's there for you. She's the one that will whisper the words of a love letter long forgotten into your ear because it's what you've lost. She's the one that will clean up the shattered pieces of your soul and turn them into something new because pieces solve a puzzle.

Because she's the girl that's been through it all. And sure everything about her from her appearance, her attitude, and her personality say she's only in her early 20's but everything else says different. For her eyes have seen a thousand lifetimes and another world not in this galaxy. And with those lifetimes and that other world are problems that really put ours in perspective to the point of being consider petty.

Yet she can't help but love everything about this one because it's just such a beautiful mess that she can't help but join in and add more paint to the canvas even though it hurts nobody but her in the end. Because she can't hurt anyone, not anymore, for they will not get the chance to live to see her effects. Or rather lack of them. But she will. She will see that everything she's done will have been for nothing because no one ever survives to see it. And what is an effect when there is no one left _to_ effect? Beings of this earth are such pitiful creatures, most can't live to a century. But she can, she's lived through thousands and then some and will live through many more.

And that's what hurts most about loving her. Because you know it will hurt her in the end more than it will you. For if you tell her, you will give her something she's been longing for all these years. And in the end, you will be the one leaving her resulting in her adding you to her long list of heartbreaks and sorrow. And you cannot see her hurt. Even if it means you die without even a lingering "I love you" on your lips. Because if she hurts the world can go to hell for all you care because the only thing you care about is _her_ and _her_ alone.

I guess that's what you get from being the ward in charge of guarding the sky.

 **A/N:**

 **Did anyone get my play on words there? Because ward means guard and ward is Ward's name and the sky being Skye, but that's pretty self-explanatory so I'm going to stop now. But umm yeah, this is just something I wrote at 1 in the morning because I couldn't sleep and I was so worked up about the AOS finale and reminiscing to season 1 where everything was relatively ok. Feel free to tell me if this is as bad as I think it is and how I could improve it but** _ **constructive criticism**_ **please. Oh, and the bit about reading being "relaxing" I got from a post I found on Instagram that honestly made my day XD**


End file.
